Conduit Connection
Conduit Connection is the second episode of the second season of Sandguardians and the eighteenth overall. Plot Gates wakes up and finds himself inside his own mind. As he panics, a silver monitor appears behind him. Gates mistakes the monitor for 343 Guilty Spark from the Great War, but the monitor tells him that he is actually his Conscience, a physical representation of Gates' speculated thoughts. He explains to Gates that he has been in a coma for the past 15 days (for a total of 16). Gates tells his Conscience that his voice sounds familiar, prompting his Conscience to reveal that he has mimicked the voice of Gates' childhood hero: Keith David. This overjoys Gates. However, Conscience asks Gates about the Blue Team's suspicious activity, in which Gates tells him about the Blue Team's strange "defensive" act during Episode 9 and their gathering in Episode 10 and 12. He then questions on how the Blues were able to replace their starter and drive it, despite all four members being pinned down by Gates in Episode 15. Conscience tells Gates that he is unable to answer those questions, but in return, he informs Gates of his suspicions on a "White Evil" that will soon arrive in Sandbox. Conscience says that the White Evil will be looking for something and will kill anyone who gets in his way. Conscience also tells Gates that the Blues were hiding what the White Evil was looking for, but no longer possess it. Gates panics and asks his Conscience for help, in which Conscience tells him to warn his teammates before the "White Evil" gets to them. He then knocks Gates off the platform they were standing on, causing Gates to wake up and regain consciousness in the real world. Finally in the present day, Gates awakes inside Red base and surprises Thomas and Claire. The two tell him about how they ultimately saved him by performing unqualified surgery using sewing thread, staples, and Elmer's super glue in a short period of 2 days. They also tell Gates about the loss of their Warthog, which was taken by HQ due to Thomas being asked to fix it a second time without pay after its destruction in Episode 15. Claire tells Gates that the reason they were unable to pay Thomas was because Thomas secretly spent all of the Red Team's base budget money to purchase parts to fix the Warthog the first time. Gates asks the two "what the fuck is wrong with them", in which Claire replies that she thinks the same thing about Gates. Gates then questions on why he can only feel one of his testicles, in which Thomas begins to explain as a result. Characters Red Team *Gates *Claire Other *Thomas *Conscience Music *"Sunset at Glengorm" by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *According to Gates, his childhood heroes include: Keith David, Buzz Aldrin, Master Chief, and Goofy. *It can be said that Gates is having a vision and his Conscience represents thoughts that Gates has repressed. *Gates called his Conscience, the "Master Control Program", a reference to the 1982 film Tron. Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2